Talking
by Androsama
Summary: Takes place during Season 3 before the Winter Finale. Everyone is heading home on Hook's ship and Rumplestiltskin has an interesting conversation with Emma.


**Talking**

The Jolly Roger was flying high over the clouds as everyone was heading back to Storybrooke. Everyone was happy, they got Henry back, captured Peter Pan – or that's was what they were thinking – and they brought the Lost Boys with them too. Heroes, villains and a pirate worked together to achieve the impossible mission. And now it seemed, everything is all right.

At the end of the ship there was Rumplestiltskin standing alone and he watched as Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina and Neal are standing beside Henry happily. He knew that although he changed and wanted to do the right thing and even his son forgave him, he would never fit in that family. He was happy of course that he got his long lost son back, and that he'll see Belle again soon who he loved more than anyone or anything, but he had a little bit pain in his heart. Because he knew that even he did now the right thing and wanted to sacrifice himself for his grandson, Emma and her family will never take him in. For the most people he just stayed the Dark One, the evil imp who is a devious, lair, dark creature who does everything to keep his power. But for him it was enough Neal didn't hate him anymore that he hugged him when they freed him from Pandora's Box. Rumplestiltskin sighed and turned away. He didn't want to see them he watched the flying clouds instead. He just wanted to be at home and hug Belle than find a way home to Enchanted Forest. Their real home wasn't Storybrooke, but Fairytale Land where they could be who they real are.

Rumplestiltskin was full of his own thoughts and didn't even hear that someone is walking in his direction and stands next to him. He just was aware when that someone leant at the barrier. He turned to the person and was surprised as he saw Emma Swan standing next to him with an odd expression on her face. The Dark One didn't know what to do because he caused so much pain and anger to the blond woman. He didn't know how to act but when there were minutes and non of them spoke, the imp started the conversation.

"Miss Swan" Rumplestiltskin said and Emma, who was watching the clouds, turned to his direction.

"They are beautiful" Emma said pointing at the clouds, but she could never dish Rumplestiltskin. He knew that Emma didn't want to watch the clouds.

"They are" the Dark One said. "But I think this is not why you were looking for my company."

Emma was just looking at him. She knew the imp, or at least she thought she knows him. She knew the devious bugger with a dark soul who did everything with a selfish intention. But she never saw the man who Neal freed from the box. And she never saw that man before either who was ready to save a child and defeat his own father. Emma knew she has to think through everything she knew or thought of Rumplestiltskin. Not that she fully trusted this man, no, never, but the Dark One proved he can be trusted a little bit. He would have no account from his own death and he was ready to die for Henry. In the deepest part in her heart Emma was really thankful for the imp.

"Thank you" Emma said and Rumplestiltskin looked at her shocked. "For what you did for Henry. Thank you for saving him, Mr. Gold." For Emma Swan he was Mr. Gold not Rumplestiltskin or the Dark One.

"Not at all" the man said and shook his head. "He is my grandson after all. I just couldn't let him die, and if he were dead now my son would have never ever forgive me. And I think you would have the same dearie."

Emma just smiled gently. For hearing such a thing from the fearsome Mr. Gold was just like a stroke of lightning, or it could have been a joke too. At least if Emma would take it as a joke. But she knew the Dark One is sincere. All of his words were sincere and even Emma knew that if Henry would have died it would have been the end for her and it wouldn't matter who was at fault. This was a serious thing but Emma was happy. Maybe that smile was the sign of relief, but even she didn't know it for sure.

Rumplestiltskin was happy too. He never ever thought someone will be grateful that he did something. He helped people a lot of times but all he got were contempt, hate or in the better fact deadness. The fact that Emma Swan was grateful to him was a much bigger award for the Dark One as an accolade or all of the treasures of the world would have been. He hoped things will be better from now on and people won't hate him, detest him so much and even if they won't love him they'll accept him.

"Peace?" asked Rumplestiltskin trustingly and Emma just looked at him. The Dark One already knew it won't be easy.

"Truce" Emma said craned forward her hand. "Don't wish too much for now, Mr. Gold. People need time to accept the changes."

"Truce" The Dark One said and shook Emma's hand. "You are a real hard haggler, Miss Swan and you have a great talent in magic. Maybe I can teach you some tricks."

"I'll think about it" Emma answered. "I go back to my son now. We'll be home soon and you can see Belle again."

Without another word Emma returned to the others but Rumplestiltskin didn't move from his place. He didn't want to go there, didn't want to disturb the happy family – most of them weren't happy – that he too was a part. He just watched them from the distant and was thinking about what Emma told him. People need time to accept the changes that was what Emma said. Rumplestiltskin decided he'll do everything he can so people won't see the monster in him but the man he was once a long time ago.

The End


End file.
